I'll Be There for You
by Rawr-Rina
Summary: Tony was on his way home when he saw Ziva being attacked. ONESHOT written at 4am so not my best work Review please!


Tony rubbed his eyes. The case had just closed, finally. They've been working for two days straight. Tony was far behind on sleep, same as everyone else. He looked at the desk across from him, where Ziva was getting ready to leave. Tony watched her walk out, her slender figure stepping into the elevator. He was a little jealous that she got to leave like that. He still had to fill out paper work saying the case was finished and hand it into the director. It was almost four in the morning before he finally left the office.

Tony took his car out of the NCIS parking lot. He still had on his sunglasses as he tried to cover the bags under his eyes. He was determined to get more sleep this week. He had his window open and one arm rested on the edge of the window comfortably. He brought his car to a stoplight and watched as a red convertible pulled up next to him with two blonds in the front seat. Tony gave them a wave and a smile and the girl in the passenger seat winked at him. He reached into his front pocket and was pulling out his employ card so they could have his phone number, as he heard a fimilar scream in the distance:

"Let me go!"

Tony took the light and made a sharp left turn, to where the scream came from. He stopped short when he saw a tall man attempting to push Ziva into a the back seat of a car. Tony took mental note of the license plate before jumping out of his car. He already had his gun out when he looked in the car to make sure there would only be one man.

He saw Ziva in the backseat, her eyes looking directly at him, pleading for help silently. Tony tried to open the back door but he found it was lock. _Rule Number 9,_ the thought to himself as he pulled out his knife. It was hard to pick the lock but he worked fast and soon heard the lock click open. He looked back up to see Ziva's eyes closed in pain and she continued her attempts to push the man off of her. Tony pulled the car door open and raised his gun.

"NCIS, step out of the vehicle," Tony said, the introduction committed to memory. Unfortunately the man's face was buried too deeply in Ziva's hair to hear him. Tony used his free hand to grab the back of the man's jacket, pulling him off of Ziva. The unidentified man threw a punch at Tony, which he blocked and he punched back, sending the man to the floor. Tony took his pulse to make sure he was okay before turning to Ziva. Her clothes were basically torn and Tony pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. She pulled it over her exposed body and sat quietly while Tony called the police, he left his name and office number after explaining the situation.

"Ziva come on," he said, helping her up. He figured she was probably drunk by the way she stumbled up the street. He eventually stopped and picked her up, carrying her to his car. He placed her in the back seat and let her lay down while get got a blanket from his trunk. She was asleep before the blanket was even over her. Tony drove to his apartment quickly, carrying her inside and laying her down on his bed. He tucked her in carefully before going to his dresser. He went through every drawer and his closet before giving up, he had no cloths for girls that she could borrow, so he left some pajama pants and a T-Shirt out on the end of his bed for when she woke up. He grabbed some extra sheets out of his closet and layed down on his couch in the next room. He was just falling asleep when he heard Ziva's voice. She was muttering in Hebrew. The only thing Tony could understand was Ari's name. He assumed she was having a bad dream and he got up and went to his room. Ziva was tossing and turning in his bed and he sat down next to her, waking her up. Ziva sat up, and looked around. A confused look came to her face.

"Tony... why am I in your house?" Ziva asked, her accent strong as ever. Tony looked to the floor for a minute, trying to figure out the best way to explain.

"Ziva... I was driving home from work... you were being attacked..."

Ziva nodded remembering, "He tripped my drink with some drug"

"Slipped, not tripped..."

Ziva made an "ooo" sound and nodded. Tony laid back on the edge of his bed and rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. She fell asleep eventually, his arm around her protectively. Tony woke up from his cell phone ringing. He answered it quickly and whispered, careful not to wake Ziva.

"Hello?"

"Tony. Where are you?" Gibbs voice said.

"Home, boss. I have the day off," Tony said sleepily.

"Well get down here, Abby found Ziva's car this morning and from the looks of it she was in a fight, we need you down here," Gibbs said.

"Boss, Ziva's with me. I'll explain later but she's in pretty bad shape. I'll tell you later," Tony answered.

"She's okay?"

"Yeah, boss. I got her," Tony responded yawning.

"Good work, Tony. Good work," Gibbs hung up the phone and Tony put his phone into his pocket and looked down at the girl asleep on his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly, silently praying that she'd be okay, and hoping that he would be able to help.

* * *

** Thanks** **AthosionWarrior for the help and for being the first to review!**


End file.
